yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:33royward
Savior Demon Dragon Well, Savior Star Dragon's gonna be released, and I doubt Konami would release one but not the other, so Demon's probably going to be released sometime after Savior Star is. --Bluedog (Talk) 02:39, 31 May 2009 (UTC) ok, thank you Headline text --Zeratul 100 02:01, 1 June 2009 (UTC) wow! your "ancient gear" deck are by great!!! hey, i think "ancient gear beast" its the best card. :) Rude Kaiser *Whatever you were thinking, do not blank pages again. Danny Lilithborne 07:06, 1 June 2009 (UTC) --Hi,this is Jampong,sabi mo tga Pinas k din,Tondo Manila poh aq.Eh ikaw poh??? --Jampong Images Can you stop uploading the wrong correct name images and use them for your page? All of your images are violate the wikia rule and will be deleted speedly --Blackwings0605 12:30, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Once again, I ask you to stop uploading bad, nonsense image and add them to the card page. We already had much better image, check the card gallery. If you don't want to contribute to the wiki, just watch the page is better don't create, edit anyelse nonsense information --Blackwings0605 11:44, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Plz STOP uploading fake image. --Blackwings0605 05:00, 18 July 2009 (UTC) My Alchemy Deck You put 2 suggestions of putting a Gren Maju Da Eiza and Guardian Statue in I've put 2 Gren Maju Da Eiza in now but why guardian statue? --Yin And Yang Dragon 13:04, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Someone else Someone else edited your page so i put it back to the way it was Haousy 14:58, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Listen its not me im trying to stop it and its quite a few people whos doing it i haven't done anything wrong Haousy 15:27, 27 June 2009 (UTC) ---- Jampong 00:35, 28 June 2009 (UTC) --ah,prehas pla tyo. --Jampong They didnt get my account they just use my name for the things Haousy 08:23, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Hey, Kamusta? filipino ka pala, yahahaha. did u check my page? nandun YM ko, i think we can duel there. layo mu ee. UltraSynchron 11:31, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Add me on your contacts list sa YM, then just buzz me, it's just like IRC dueling. UltraSynchron 11:35, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Cyber Deck Hope you know Cyber-Stein is banned :P Other than that, nice cyber theme deck. --Xsamuraizx 00:47, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Thought so. Hmmm, did you try adding Geartown to your Ancient Gear deck by the way? Can use Magical Hats to get them destroyed, or by other means.--Xsamuraizx 00:51, 21 July 2009 (UTC) oh lol. And I see you like the Magical Hats idea. Play Geartown, and your opponent will have a hard time deciding to destroy it with heavy storm or not lol.--Xsamuraizx 03:01, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Re: ? What's different about it? -- Deltaneos (talk) 01:13, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Just checking to make sure you got this message; Zombie Warrior does not have ウォリアー in its card name, but rather ウォーリアー. See the extra ー? That means it's not a Warrior. Now, let's move on. Runer5h 03:50, 23 July 2009 (UTC)Runer5h hey Could you please stop uploading fake pictures of cards? Until the real versions of the cards are released, we will use whatever anime image or OCG image that is available. Also, I don't want to sound like I'm accusing you of anything, but the guy who kept doing this was also from the Philippines, and the fact that he kept using your image might make you look bad, if you get what I'm saying. So please just stop. --Bluedog (Talk) 00:19, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Spirit archetype Spirit is not an archetype. We don't need it because we already have Spirit Monsters page. For the member of them and support, anti-support, see in Spirit Monsters page --Blackwings0605 11:39, 27 July 2009 (UTC) RE: Toon Yeah, you're right. Toon archetype box can be deleted too, also the same with Flip Monsters Effect archetype box, because we already have they're already listed in their own page. --Blackwings0605 11:43, 28 July 2009 (UTC) About Gadgets Thanks for your edit in the Gadget Deck page of this Wikia. By the way, although I really appreciated your mention about the Geartown variant, I was a little concerned about your deletion of multiple voices in the Recommended Card section of the page. A Wikia being essentially an encyclopedia of useful information for many kind of users (even people who make researches on past decks), you shouldn't cancel any reference to cards or strategies which are no more used in the current meta, even if you think your version is better. There are no better or worst versions of the decks, in the Wikia, only useful informations. So, thanks for the information you left on the page; next time I pray you not to delete useful voices in every page you edit. Thanks. Gilbert Gosseyn III 22:39, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Synchro Cat The main article with this name hasn't been created yet, so that's the reason why it leads you to the forum. --Blackwings0605 02:43, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Yu-Gi-Oh! Tenth Anniversary Tribute this is it. -- Deltaneos (talk) 11:17, 14 August 2009 (UTC) wanna duel?????? Dragonty08 00:34, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Image Policy and naming image Please read it before you upload image to name your image name correct next time, we don't use "OCG" and "5D" tag in the real card image name. --Blackwings0605 12:55, 24 August 2009 (UTC) hey i like you decks Blackwingggys 11:45, 25 August 2009 (UTC) hey i told you bout your deck you tell me bout mine Blackwingggys 00:12, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Re: What's wrong with the site? I'm not sure what you're talking about. If it's to with card articles being filled with crazy red links, it's explained in the sitenotice, which is appearing at the top of every page at the moment. It's fixed now and won't take long befoe everything is back to normal. -- Deltaneos (talk) 00:12, 1 September 2009 (UTC) hey if you like pokemon and yugioh i have a awesome new game i want you to check out http://www.bandaicg.com/battlespirits/ hope you like the game! Blackwingggys 00:18, 1 September 2009 (UTC) Hello! My name's Psychid, and I'm kind of both old and new here at the Wikia community (meaning that I've been here before, but haven't understood all of the rules; some may be completely new to me). I can also be found on the Yu-Gi-Oh! Card Maker Wikia, the Total Drama Island Wikia, and the Total Drama Island Fan Fiction Wikia. I also have a FanFiction.Net account, which you can also check out, if you'd like. ;) I kind of first noticed you after randomly looking at the "recent activity" page on the left-hand corner of the screen. And you seem like a nice guy, so I decided to just randomly talking to you. XD Anyway, one of the stories I've written on my FanFiction.Net account is entitled Yu-Gi-Oh! Rise of the Busters, which is a crossover fic between Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's and Total Drama Island. Unfortunately, I've decided to rewrite it (which probably doesn't surprise you in any form of way, seeing that this is pretty much the first time you've heard about it). =( Fortunately, though, I'm working on the remake as we speak, and hopefully, it will be out soon. And I hope you enjoy it, cone it comes out. =) But in addition to posting my remake on FanFiction.Net, I'll also post it on the Total Drama Island Fan Fiction Wikia, just so you can see liks to any pop culture references I include in my story (kind of like how they do it in Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series. =P Great talking to you (kind of)! =) --Psychid45, a.k.a. Psychid; real pen name, no gimmicks! 01:08, 1 September 2009 (UTC) well you should still check it out Blackwingggys 01:09, 1 September 2009 (UTC) Zombie Deck Hey, don't you think that Combo Zombie Deck, Zombie Dark Armed Deck and Chaos Zombie Deck are all the same Deck? They use almost the same strategy (DAD+DARK+LIGHT+CS), I think it should be edited. By the way, I'm also a Zombie-user. Missign0 04:52, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Um Why did you do this? --Bluedog (Talk) 02:53, September 7, 2009 (UTC) yugioh in davao Taga davao po kayo??? So were recruiting players PLACE: Okonomiyaki Hiro's place. It is located along the street of Jacinto near Ateneo de Davao University. A couple of questions from the Community Team Hi, Thanks for all of your work here on Wikia. We are constantly working to improve our site for users, and would love to get some feedback from you. Below are a couple of questions. If you could answer them here, on my talk page or send me an email with your responses, I would really appreciate it. #Have you ever used our Help pages? #If so, did you find them useful? #How would you suggest improving them? #Have you ever tried to contact Wikia staff for help? #Did you find the help you needed? Thank you and happy editing! Sarah (talk 19:58, November 23, 2009 (UTC) The Egyptian Gods are getting a makeover. The Egyptian Gods may be illegal to use in a real Duel, but, as was said, they are available to use, with their effects, in video games. However, many have wanted those cards in their Deck, so now, they will get a "makeover" by the makers of "Yu-Gi-Oh!", possibly to celebrate 10 years of the success of the anime franchise. "Obelisk the Tormentor" was the first to be "made over", and the next is "The Winged Dragon of Ra". I do not know yet whether or not "Slifer the Sky Dragon" will get a makeover, or even if it will retain its English name, but since "Obelisk" and "Ra" were made over, chances are, so will "Slifer". --1exodiafan1 05:44, December 3, 2009 (UTC)1exodiafan1 Junk Wrenite Are you getting that name from a scanlation? Scanlations are made by fans and aren't official or necessarily correct. "Junk Wrenite" seems to be a mistake, as the Japanese name actually reads "Quick-Span Knight" or has that name been used anywhere else? -- Deltaneos (talk) 09:35, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Nitro People shouldn't arbitrarily decide to remove deletion notices because they disagree. We try to make decisions as a community, so you should instead post your reasons on the talk page and let the decision be based on the arguments everyone has posted there. If you keep removing the deletion notice, I will have no other option but to ask an admin to do something about it.--Hydronic (talk • ) 00:59, September 5, 2010 (UTC) YGO in Cebu Kamusta, 33royward! I just recently transferred from the states to here in Cebu City. I was wondering if you might know of places that might sell legit cards or anyone who duels here in Cebu City. Please and Thank you. Alpha Centari (talk • ) 14:16, December 9, 2010 (UTC) DUEL TAH SA DAVAO ADD SA KO FB ADD ME IN FACEBOOK binniedick@yahoo.com taga davao ko duel tah panagsa! DFF Check your post on Decks for Free. --Dark Ace SP™ (Talk) 14:54, June 3, 2011 (UTC) About the Fish and Quasar. --Dark Ace SP™ (Talk) 13:28, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Signature cards He calls Bladedge his ace in the Japanese version of the episode that we have listed as a reference. Do not removed references or referenced material. If a character directly calls a card his ace, it obviously is his ace. Cheesedude (talk • ) 14:05, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Archetype images Your ones look really bad imo, you should ask in Forum:Yu-Gi-Oh! Wiki Community Discussion to see which is preferred before continuing. -Falzar FZ- (talk page|useful stuff) 04:56, August 20, 2011 (UTC) It's not an archetype Banisharks is a deck type, not an archetype... -Falzar FZ- (talk page|useful stuff) 11:54, August 28, 2011 (UTC) :Despite this, you reverted by reverts. What is your logic here? Why do think this is an archetype? Cheesedude (talk • ) 01:01, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Kaito Any particular reason you felt he needed his Decks split off into another article? He only has two so far. Cheesedude (talk • ) 18:46, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Dark World Image. Sir, It Was Agreed That Your Image Didn't Work. Please Stop. Create A Topic On The Forum. K.O.L.O (talk • ) 18:30, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Skyblaster Any reason why you think Skyblaster and the Skyblaster Token are an archetype? It is like saying Cobra Jar and Poisonous Snake Token are an archetype on their own. Tommy2215 (talk • ) 16:48, October 3, 2011 (UTC) decks for free I know how you feel man,my post has been unfished for a week now and it keeps getting skipped over. Maybe I'll change my request to. (talk) 19:29, November 3, 2011 (UTC) WDC 26 You signed up for WDC 26, all decks are on January 10th, 2012, AKA Tomorrow! ---Dark Ace SP (Talk) 04:22, January 10, 2012 (UTC) WDC 27 Sorry for the long wait! Forum:Deck Contest 27: What's Old is New!. ---Dark Ace SP (Talk) 01:08, February 25, 2012 (UTC) WDC 28! Forum:Deck Contest 28: I Play Polymerization! ---Dark Ace SP (Talk) 02:40, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Chaos Number 32 Where are the proof that they were naming like that? I know I sound little haste, but it's important. --iFredCa 13:51, April 27, 2012 (UTC) :Alright, is that also directly from ShriekTCG site? --iFredCa 14:21, April 27, 2012 (UTC) :Eh, turned out that other user disagreed with your change. Thank you for trying though. --iFredCa 14:59, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Archetype Images Thanks for uploading better Tag Force images for use on archetype pages. But remember to tag the old archetype images for deletion when you do, otherwise they sit unused. --Golden Key (talk • ) 17:47, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Anime character strategies You seemed to do well with fnding a strategy for the heraldy beast archetype. Could you please put detailed strategies for character's decks? Guardmaster (talk • ) 20:21, May 16, 2012 (UTC)